In the operation of construction machinery, especially of the type known as track type tractors, it is a common practice to position an apparatus on the machine that will penetrate tough material and loosen it to aid its removal. This apparatus is commonly referred to as a ripper assembly. Typical ripper assemblies include one or more main beam members, referred to as a ripper shank, that are mounted within a framework that is raised and lowered under power to engage and penetrate the terrain. The ripper is then moved through the terrain as the machine is powered in a forward direction.
The position of the ripper shank within the ripper frame is vertically adjustable with respect thereto depending on the desired depth of penetration. The ripper is contained within a vertical pocket or channel that is slightly larger than the ripper shank to allow relative movement of the shank vertically within the channel. The ripper shank has a pin bore formed therein that is alignable with one or more bores formed in the ripper frame in a manner wherein a retention pin is positioned in the aligned bores to secure the position of the ripper shank. While this retention method is sufficient to secure the position of the ripper shank within the channel, the ripper shank is has been known to move, under the force of operation, within the channel. Since there is clearance between the channel and the shank, this movement has been known to cause rather severe wear and damage to the ripper frame.
In addition to the wear issue, adjustment of the position of the ripper shank has proven to be a challenge. Since the ripper is by necessity a very robust member, as is the ripper frame, the adjustment in position between these two components, when aligning the pin bores in the respective components, is fairly difficult. This process has been known to be time consuming and often requiring the services of more than one operator and/or service personnel In addition to the difficulty in pin alignment, the number of available pin locations is limited, thus limiting the variability in shank positions with respect to the ripper frame. Many times the set positions are not quite ideal for the intended usage. When this occurs, production potential is sacrificed.
In some mounting arrangements a two part mounting system is employed. One component of such a system engages one of a number of notches defined on the ripper shank to established the vertical positioning of the shank thus eliminating the need for a retention pin. The other component utilizes a wedge member that is hydraulically actuated, to prevent the relative movement between the ripper shank and the channel within which it is mounted. While this solves some of the problems set forth above, it does not do so while providing an infinitely adjustable mounting for the ripper shank.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.